


Special

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Chief Willoughby is dead, Jason has scars, but he’s still working in the police. You work with him as a trainee and have a bit of a crush on him. One day due to your clumsiness Jason has to demonstrate you his first aid skills, and suddenly something happens between the two of you.
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



You’re sitting on Jason Dixon’s table at the police station. There’s no one else except the two of you here: you’re doing the night shift. Dixon is standing in front of you, your hand in his, and if someone entered the room right now, they might have found this scene even romantic… Before they looked closer and noticed the back of your hand is covered with dark red blood.

Jason frowns, focused as ever, while he’s putting a compressing bandage on your hand. You work in a small town police department; there aren’t many opportunities to show your first aid skills… Unless you work with such a clumsy trainee.

\- Well, guess I’m lucky, - you say to break the silence which is becoming slightly awkward. - My first arrest and I already got injured.

That was nothing really serious. Just some lady, Mrs. Jones, who called because her drunken husband misbehaved. Only three minutes by car and you were there. Dixon let you do the arrest procedure, and you did exactly how you were taught, but at some point the man pushed you hard, you lost your balance and managed to hit your hand against a nail in the wall. A pretty huge one. It got right into the vein. Only you could be _that_ lucky.

\- Almost done, - Jason murmurs. He fixes the band-aid on your hand and then looks up at you. His eyes are tired and concerned.

\- There. How’re you feeling?

\- Embarrassed, mostly. And a little weak. Thank you… for that, - you nod at the bandage.

\- You uh… Shouldn’t be embarrassed. That’s my fault anyways, - his voice is gloomy as he lowers his eyes.

\- What? - You frown. - Why?

\- You’re injured because of me. Should’ve been more attentive. You’re still learning and I’m responsible for you.

\- Oh come on, Jason. What are you saying? You can’t protect me from everything! Especially with my clumsiness. Besides, it’s just a scrape…

\- It’s venous bleeding. Life threatening, you know.

Jason’s tone is strict as if he’s your school teacher… Why on earth do you find it… hot? It’s totally not the right time to feel these vibes, but you can’t help it. Sometimes you’re wondering if your crush on him is too obvious.

\- Yeah, but… You took care of me, didn’t you?.. - You give him a bit awkward smile. _Just don’t blush, y/n. Don’t. Blush._

\- Chief Willoughby wouldn’t have let this happen.

These words make your heart shrink. You’ve never talked about it, but you know Jason Dixon well enough to realize how important it is for him to be a good cop and a good mentor, just like the chief used to be for him.

\- Jason.

You reach your free hand and cup his cheek, causing him look at you again. He almost flinches as your palm makes contact with the scar tissue on his cheek - something that makes him vulnerable and doesn’t let him forget about the past which he’s not really proud of. But he still accepts your touch.

\- Listen, you’re doing great! I’m your first trainee ever, right? I’m sure Chief Willoughby would be real proud of you. And… maybe you’re right, I shouldn’t be embarrassed, but you shouldn’t blame yourself either! This shit… It just happens. We all make mistakes here and there, but that’s how we learn, right?

Jason nods, his eyes are still sad, but you can see a hint of a smile on the corners of his mouth.

\- Just know that I’m really glad you’re my mentor, - you add.

\- Really?.. - He smiles crookedly.

\- Yeah, well… You’re a bit too grumpy before the first coffee break, - you chuckle. - But apart from that I’m really happy to work with you, and… Just to be with you, actually.

_No. Did I say it out loud?_

Only now you realize how close you are. Your hand is still in his and you can feel Jason’s fingers gently brushing against your skin. For a second you can hardly bear the closeness and you’re about to lower your eyes like Jason did before, but suddenly you meet his gaze. The look in his hazel eyes is so unusually intense it’s almost giving you chills. You want to remove your hand from his cheek, but his palm suddenly covers it, keeping in place, as he makes a small movement towards you and the tips of your noses touch.

It’s so surreal, for a split second you are not sure it’s really happening. Maybe the blood loss somehow caused hallucinations? Or you just dozed off in the car on your way to the station?.. But no, you are not dreaming. You can feel his breath on your face, and his lips are impossibly close. At this moment both of you know - somehow neither of you can pull back.

His lips brush against yours hesitantly, as if he’s not sure what to do. His breath is fast and hot, and even though you can hardly wrap your mind around what’s going on, your heart is racing with anticipation as you tilt your head just a tiny bit up, welcoming him.

_Please._

The moment his lips are finally pressed against yours is blessed. You didn’t even realize before how strong was your longing. There’s something so natural about this kiss, something that feels just so _right_ even though it’s clearly not professional to kiss your colleague and mentor like this. But his hand skims around your waist, pulling you closer, his skin is burning beneath your palm, and it feels so good and so warm when he deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue against yours. You’re losing the sense of place and time, melting into this kiss, melting into him, and both of you just can’t get enough.

His lips are almost feverishly hot as he trails along your jawline and down your neck, and you let out a ragged gasp as he nibbles on the tender flesh there. It seems like the sound you made suddenly brings him to senses, and he stops kissing you. Now he just stays close, breathing deeply into the crook of your neck, his both hands resting on your waist. Carefully, you bring your hand to the back of his neck, and he shivers at your gentle touch.

When he lifts his head to look at you, his face is confused, even slightly scared.

\- I uh… - he clears his throat nervously. - You need rest. I’ll… Better drive you home, okay?..

You nod in agreement. The magic faded away and now you feel awkward again, and so does he, obviously. Yes, Jason is right. You need rest. Tomorrow is a new day.

***

Dixon insisted on you taking a day off because of your injury and you didn’t mind. When you’re back at work, all seems fine at first, but then you realize something is definitely wrong. The whole day he was trying way too hard to act as if nothing happened, and it only caused more tension between the two of you. You don’t like it at all, and by the end of the day you know you just have to do something about it, for the sake of both of you and your job too. 

\- Jason, - you say decidedly, as he stops the car at your house in the end of the working day. - I think we need to talk.

\- Huh? - He furrows his eyebrows for a second, - Oh. You mean about… What happened that night?..

\- Exactly.

He’s silent for a bit, as if he’s waiting for you to start, but you want to hear him first. It’s definitely not that easy for him; he lets out a deep sigh and lowers his eyes.

\- Well, I… Shouldn’t have done it, I guess… That was highly unprofessional and all…- he finally mutters.

\- Right… So maybe… If our relationship is so unprofessional and it bothers you that much - maybe… I should ask for another mentor? Because I’m sorry but I don’t think I can just ignore how I feel…

\- No! - Jason suddenly grabs your hand as if he’s afraid you’re going to disappear the next second. Deep inside his eyes you can read some kind of a struggle, and your heart is shrinking again.

\- No… - He repeats again, in a calmer tone. - I don’t want that. I don’t want you to have another mentor, okay? It’s just… All I’m saying is I kinda took advantage of a situation… and I’m sorry ‘bout that…

\- Jason, you did _not_ take advantage of a situation. We kissed because we both _wanted_ it. Let’s just admit it. Frankly speaking, we wanted it for quite a long while. Correct me if I’m wrong…

He shakes his head.

\- Well, concerning me… you’re not wrong.

\- What do you mean, “concerning you”? - Now it’s your turn to frown.

\- Y/n… - He asks you hesitantly. - Do you… Do you _really_ mean you like me… Even with this, - he gestures at his scars.

\- Why do you question my feelings? - You ask. - Do you think a couple of scars can turn me off from someone I like? You’re not just these scars. And you’re not just your past. You’re so much more than this, Jason.

He blushes a bit when you say it.

\- I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just so… New for me, - he shrugs. - Don’t think I felt something like this before, it’s very… _Special._ And you… You’re beautiful and smart and all… You know, I wasn’t very successful when it comes to girls. Even before _this_ happened. And now… It feels unreal. Like…Is it happening to me? For real?

Instead of replying, you do something you didn’t quite expect from yourself: you make a movement towards him, cup his cheeks and press your lips to his, trying to express all the tenderness you feel for him with this one kiss.

\- Does this answer your question? - You whisper as your lips part. - Or I’m not convincing enough?

\- You’re… More than convincing, - he chuckles a little nervously, but you notice the look in his eyes softens.

\- So… We like each other… What now? - A small laugh escapes him. - Sorry, I feel dumb… But I’m really not sure what to do…

You smile at how innocently cute he is in his confusion.

\- Well… You could ask me out, I guess. For coffee or dinner… Anything, really. And then we’ll just see how it goes…

\- Sounds good, - Jason beams at you.

\- Also you could kiss me again… How does that sound?

\- Even better, - he replies, reaching out and letting his fingers run through your hair.

And then he kisses you. And he’s right. What you feel is _special_. And no scars, neither on the outside, nor on the inside could steal it away from you. You’re almost thankful for Mrs. Jones, her drunken husband, the nail in the wall and your ridiculous clumsiness, because all these brought you here in the end.


End file.
